Of Wolf and Man: Rise of a Werewolf
by ExcaliberDG11
Summary: One night, Kai is asked to get some cake for Cole's surprise birthday party. But when he hears a scream from the woods and when he goes to investigate it, his life is changed forever. This story takes place 5 years after season 6 and Day of the Departed.
1. The Fateful Night

During a late night the ninja are preparing a surprise birthday party for Cole at the temple of airjitzu, who had earlier went to visit his father, on this night things would be changed forever.

"Do I really have to get the cake?" Kai asked.

"Yes Kai we need that cake for the party because whats a party without cake." Nya responded

"And Cole would be disappointed if there was no cake." Zane added on

"Ok, fine i'll go get the cake." Kai said in a annoyed tone

Kai then uses his elemental dragon to fly to get the cake at ninjago city and then leaves to go back to the temple, but then hears a scream in the distance, he listens to where the scream is an looks in the direction which is a forest. He goes and drops down in the forest and sets his things in his backpack.

"Hello?" Kai yells out. "Is anyone there?"

He hears another scream and goes towards that scream, where he finds the mutilated body of someone

"Oh shit!" The fire ninja yells out.

Kai then goes to inspect the body where he finds scratches across the body. He then notices a trail of blood and starts to follow it, which then leads to another dead body.

"Oh man, not another one." He says.

After inspecting the body Kai follows the blood trail until it stops at a dead end.

"Something is not right here." the red ninja thinks to himself

Out of nowhere a huge wolf creature pounces onto Kai making him fall to the ground, Kai then uses his legs to push the creature off.

"Holy Moly, what the heck are you." Kai says suprised.

Kai then grabs his sword and trys to swing a the creature but its too fast and jumps up in the air, Where it then pounces from behind him, Catching Kai off guard

"Get off me you animal." The Fire Ninja says.

The wolf creature then bites into Kai's shoulder while slashing his arms.

"OWWWWWW." Kai yells out in pain.

Kai then gets his sword and stabs the wolf creature in the stomach, where it then backs off from Him. Kai gets up from the ground and gets his sword from the wolf creature's stomach. it then slashes at Kai's chest.

"Ok you wanna play that game." Kai says

Then the wolf creature trys at Kai for a third time but is stopped by Kai's blade cutting its arm. Kai then put his sword away as the mysterious wolf ran away.

"Whew, im glad thats over, now I need to get back to the temple." He says

Kai then went on his elemental dragon and flew back over to the temple

(At the temple)

"Where is Kai? its been almost 2 hours since he has been gone." Nya asks

"Don't worry Nya, he could just be caught up with something." Jays says trying to comfort Nya.

"Well he better get back here as soon as he can because I just got a call from Cole saying he is coming back in a hour." Zane says

Then Kai comes busting through the door.

"I'm here guys." says going through the door.

"Oh my god Kai are you alright?!" Nya says running to Kai.

"Dont worry I'm fine, I was attack by this big wolf, he bit and clawed the heck out of me." The fire ninja said.

"come with me with, i'll patch you up." The fire Ninja's sister said.

"Ok Nya." Kai responded.

Nya and Kai then went over to the infirmary. Then the rest of the Ninja turned the lights off to get ready for Cole. Cole then walks in and sees that its dark and turns the lights on.

"Suprise!" they all say

"A suprise party? for me? Thanks guys." Cole says.

"Don't mention it." Jay says

Cole then pans over the table of things where he sees a bowl of punch, cups, plates, forks, and most importantly a cake.

'You guys got me a cake! Thank you guys." Cole says.

"Cole, we all know that you love cake and would a party be with out cake?" Lloyd says.

The Ninja then slice the cake into pieces and

"So, where is Kai and Nya?" The Earth Ninja asks.

"They are in the infirmary." Zane says

(In The infirmary)

"Sheesh Kai you got all banged up, what did that thing do to you?" Nya asked.

"Well I got bitten on the shoulder and slashed on the chest." Kai says.

"Hmm I'll go get the medical bandages and alchohol." Nya says.

"Hello Kai, Hello Nya I brought you two some Cake." Wu says.

"Thanks." they both say.

Nya then goes to get the alchohol and bandages and applies them to Kai.

"Does that feel better?" Nya askes.

"Yeah thanks Nya, but it still hurts a little." the fire ninja says "I think I will head off to bed."

"And miss out on Cole's Birthday party, What about the cake?" Nya says.

"give the cake to Cole, i don't really want it." Kai says

Ok then, Goodnight Kai." His sister says

"Goodnight sis." The injured ninja says.

Kai then walks down the corridor to his bedroom where he encounters Cole coming from the restroom.

"Hey Cole." Kai says.

"Hey Kai, um where are you going?" Cole asks.

"To the my room, I need to rest to heal my injuries." The fire ninja responds.

"Ok goodnight Kai, but you are going to miss out on some really fun things that we are going to do." Cole says.

Kai then goes into his room and goes to sleep.

-End of Chapter one-


	2. The Warning Signs

Kai wakes up from his bed, he strangely feels invigorated with energy that he had not felt in years. he then jumps out of his bed to get breakfast.

"Oh man, I feel great." The fire ninja said

"Whoa Kai, you seem more energized than usual," Cole said while getting milk for his cereal.

"I know cole, I haven't felt this good in a long time," Kai said

Jay, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, and Cole sit down at the table and notice that Kai hasn't sat down.

"Hey, Kai are you gonna get cereal?" Jay asks.

Kai then turns around and the ninja sees that he has a steak on his plate.

"Isn't it too early for dinner Kai?" Lloyd said.

"Um... no." The Fire Ninja said while putting the plate on the table.

The ninja starts eating their breakfast, Cole and Zane start to discuss Kai's strange Behavior.

"Kai has been acting.. strange." The Ice Ninja says. "Do you think that wolf creature did that?"

"That is nonsensical Zane." Cole retorts."Maybe that sleep he got really did rejuvenated him.

"Yeah but sleep shouldn't have made him feel better, there has to be more to this." Zane says."I mean look at the way Kai is eating his food."

The two ninjas look over at Kai who is seen wolfing the steak down with his hands.

"What?" Kai asks with his mouth full.

"Nothing Kai." Zane and Cole both say.

"I'll have to look into this further,"Zane says

"Well ok then," Cole says.

Zane then gets up from the table and goes to research the incident with Kai and the Wolf Creature.

Kai then gets up and goes to the fridge to find more steak and starts to wolf that down. Jay then talks to cole

"So cole, what were you and Zane discussing?" The lightning ninja asks.

"We were talking about how Kai is acting strange, Zane thinks its because of that wolf creature," Cole says

"Well you never know Cole, anything could have happened that could have caused that to happen to Kai," Jay says

"I know Jay, but I feel that my gut Is telling me that this situation sounds fishy, but my mind keeps telling me it's not so I'll have to wait it out until Zane gets done with his research on this matter," Cole explains.

"Hmm, I hope we find a conclusion to this situation," Jay says.

-Later that day-

Cole walks up to his Dad's house and knocks on the door, His father then opens the door.

"Hey son, its good to see you again at my house," Lou says

"Hey dad," Cole says.

Cole then enters his father's house and they sit down on a couch

"So what brings you here Cole?" His father asks.

"Well, there is something I'd Like to talk to you about." The Earth Ninja answers.

"What is it that you would like to talk about Cole?" Lou asks

"it's about Kai and how he has been acting strangely lately." Cole says

"What has he been doing that's been strange?" Cole's Father asks

"Well first off, he started to eat a few steaks at breakfast and with his hands too might I add, which is unusual because he never does that at breakfast." Cole answers

"What's been causing him to act this way?" Lou asks.

"Well, last night he went to get to get some cake for a surprise birthday party that was planned by my friends and then he said he was attacked by this wolf creature," Cole says

"Hmm, I read these books about werewolves and these symptoms all match up with what appears to be symptoms of werewolves," Lou says

"So you are saying is that Kai... is a werewolf," Cole says

"Yes, I'm afraid," Lou says

"Dad, you do realize werewolves don't exist right?" Cole asks

"Yes, but you never know," Lou says. "But has Kai shown symptoms of increased aggression?"

"Well no." The Earth Ninja says

"Then we'll have to see." Cole's Father said.

Cole then looks at the clock and sees that it is very late.

"Well I guess I have to go dad, it was nice talking to you," Cole says

"It was nice talking to you too son, I'll see you later," Lou says

Cole then walks home to the Airjitzu Temple.

-4 Weeks later-

Over the course of weeks, Kai's strange behavior stays mostly the same, going to the kitchen every morning to get meat and eating it, demanding more throughout the day. As the Moon Phases pass by from New Moon to Waxing Crescent, to Half Moon, to Waxing Gibbous, Kai begins to feel more restless, hungry and his attitude grows worse.

"So Kai, how are ya feelin?" Jay asks.

"Hungry, Hungry for Medium Rare Steak." Kai answers.

"But Kai its 9 PM, we should have been in bed by now," Jays says

"But Kai its 9 PM, we should have been in bed by now," Kai says in a mocking manner

"Hey what's your problem Kai!?" Jay asks

"What the fuck is your problem Jay, you should be getting me what I want, which is a medium rare steak." The Fire Ninja says with an Attitude.

"What is my problem? you've been the one giving me an attitude for the past few days now." The Lightning Ninja says annoyed.

"So?" Kai says

"So?" What do you mean by "So"." Jay asks

"You know what, You don't deserve an answer Jay, just go to bed," Kai says with a smart elleck tone.

"You know what fine," Jay says

"Fine be that way!" Kai says with an angry tone.

"You only have one more day Kai." someone says.

"Who said that?" Kai asks.

"Me." The figure says

Kai then looks around and sees a walking corpse.

"Who the hell are you?" Kai asks.

"I am one of the Undead, I was murdered by the werewolf that infected you in the woods Kai." The Corpse says.

"Werewolves don't exist, i was attacked by a big wolf...that could stand... on two legs." Kai says to the corpse not believing him.

"But you were Kai, and you only have one day left before the inevitable occurs." The Corpse

"The Inevitable?" Kai asks.

"Yes, tommorrow is a Full Moon, kill yourself before its too late ." The Corpse says

"But I can't be!" Kai tries to say before the corpse dissapears. "Damnit!"

"Kai are you alright?" Skylor asks.

"Yes skylor, but you are back?" Kai asks.

"Yes, I have decided to return to join the with you guys." Skylor says.

"Well I'm glad you are here with us." Kai says

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. The Transformation

**-1 Day Later-**

As the day went on things were still relatively the same except for Kai who after getting attacked by the wolf creature was experiencing mental changes.

"Have you found any crimes yet Lloyd?" Jay asks.

"No not yet, but I will look into it." The Green Ninja answered."Actually, I think I may have found one."

"So... who is the criminal?" Blue Ninja asked.

"Two criminals, One is Called Seth Gekkonidae, a thief; who seems to have recently escaped prison with the help of his brother Richie Gekkonidae, a rapist and murderer. They seem to be heading to the outskirts of Ninjago," Lloyd Answers

"Hmm, so who is gonna go after them?" Jay asks.

"I think I will get them, They're just petty criminals it shouldn't be too hard to apprehend them." The Green Ninja tells Jay.

"Well good luck with that Lloyd," Jay says

"Thank you Jay," Lloyd says thanking Jay.

 **-In the Training Room-**

In the training room, Kai is punching a punching bag, hitting it with a lot of force.

"Tonight is the Full Moon Kai." A Figure says.

"Who said that?" Kai asks looking around the room.

"I did," It says

Kai then looks behind him and sees a different corpse this time.

"Oh my god, what do guys want from me!" Kai yells out.

"For you to kill the werewolf that killed you." The corpse said

"I said it once and I'll say it again, WEREWOLVES DON'T EXIST." The Red Ninja yells with anger

"Oh how wrong you are boy, The supernatural is real." The corpse says "If you Don't kill the werewolf that infected you Kai, every Full Moon you will transform."

"I'm just dreaming this has to be a sick coma dream from that wolf attack," Kai says to himself.

"It's not Kai, like I said this is all real The Supernatural." The corpse said "If you don't Kill yourself or kill the werewolf that infected you, you will transform into a werewolf and kill people, Do you want people to die and become like me? because I don't" The corpse said.

"Nope, not listening," Kai says as he put his fingers in his ears and closes his eyes.

"Well I guess your fate is sealed for tonight, good luck Kai you're gonna need it." The Corpse says

After Kai opens up his eyes he sees that the walking corpse is gone.

"Hey, Kai are you alright?" Someone asks

Kai turns around and sees Skylor.

"Um...yeah Skylor," Kai says with an anxious tone.

"Are you sure, because I heard Screaming and yelling about some supernatural stuff," Skylor says.

"Yeah... I don't want to talk about that right now." The Red Ninja said." But Skylor I was Wondering if... If you want... to go out and Eat?"

"Sure Kai, what time?" Skylor asks

"At around 11:00 PM," Kai says

"Ok then," The Amber Ninja says

 **-6 Hours Later-**

"Hey Cole, have you seen Lloyd?" Jay asks

"No, why are you asking that?" Cole answers

"Well, its because he went to go apprehend two criminals but hasn't come back," Jay says

"I'm pretty sure he lost them and is still trying to find them, Jay." The Earth Ninja said trying to calm Jay down.

"I hope he comes back soon." The Lightning Ninja says

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, It's already 11:30 PM," Cole says.

"Yeah, I think I will do the same." Cole says

 **-Over at a Diner-**

At a Diner, Kai and Skylor are having their Date. Five plates stacked upon each other can be seen on the table they are sitting a as the waiter brings another plated filled with medium rare steak.

"Woah Kai, you sure do have a black hole for a stomach, how do you manage to eat all this in one sitting?" Skylor asks

"I don't know, I'm not usually a big eater, but I feel a bit different since that attack by that wolf a few weeks ago, I mean there are times where I feel like a different person," Kai says while taking a big bite out of the steak

"A wolf attack?" Skylor asks

"Well it's a long story, you see I was out in the woods after picking up cake for cole's surprise birthday party and this ten foot tall wolflike creature attacked me..." the fire ninja said.

After that was said, skylor gets up from her seat.

"Where are you going? I didn't finish yet." Kai asks.

"I'm just going to the restroom, I'll be back." Skylor answers.

"Ok." Kai says

As the full moon rises Kai begins to feel strange, then he begins to feel like he is burning up. Clutching his gut he rushes outside into an alleyway.

What is happening to me!" Kai yells out in pain.

Kai starts to groan in pain as his body starts to shift and change, Kai looks in horror at his hand as it starts to lengthen and claws start to grow out.

"No no no no! this... this can't be... this can't be happening me!" Kai screams out in pain.

Kai then falls to his knees and hands, begging for the pain to cease, but it continues and increases in severity, going form a burning feeling, to feeling like being pierced by a knife in all places at once. Brown fur starts to grow out while his clothing tears as it can not contain his ever growing body, his feet start to extend and become longer, causing him to scream.

"I'm sorry for mocking you Jay," Kai screams out.

Blood starts coming from his mouth while his face starts to become a muzzle and his original teeth being pushed out by sharper canines, the sheer stretching of the skin and facial muscles and his teeth being forcefully pushed out causes him to scream more but with a more animal like sound and a lower pitch due to the vocal folds being lengthened and thickened, his transformation is now completed. The transformed Kai gets up as from the ground and howls running away from the alleyway.

 **-In a Subway-**

A train appears a man in a suit leaves the train. It can be seen that it is empty

"Hmm this is unusual, I better get home," The man thinks to himself.

The man then walks through a hallway where he starts to hear growls.

"I can assure you this is not the least bit funny." The man says

Then what he thinks is a rapid bipedal animal appears at the very end of the hall where it goes on all fours and sprints at full speed towards him, The man starts to run as fast as he can going through hallways until he gets to an escalator where he trips and falls. The werewolf then slowly walks towards him, the man then gets mauled to death.

 **-At the Diner-**

"Ok Kai, I'm back," Skylor says.

Skylor the looks at the seat and sees that Kai is not sitting in his

"Where did he run off to?" Skylor asks herself.

Skylor then goes up to people asking where Kai went

"Where did Kai go off to?" Skylor asks someone.

"I did see him run off out that door, but I don't know where." The woman says

Skylor then runs out of the Diner to find Kai as howls can be heard throughout the night. But before she could go she is confronted by the Diner owner.

"Where are you going?" the owner asks.

"To find someone that I know." Skylor explains

"well first you have to pay for the food before you can leave." he tells skylor

Skylor rolls her eyes and reaches in her pocket.

"Ugh! Fine!" She says as she gives him the money.

Skylor runs out of the place and starts to look for Kai.

 **-At the Temple of Airjitzu-**

"Hey guys did hear that?" Jay asks

"Yeah" Cole and says

"Yes Jay, its sounds like a wolf howl," Zane says

"I think there is something wron..." Jay says before being cutoff

Someone then knocks on the door fast and loudly.

"I'll get it," Cole says walking to the door.

After Cole opens the door a man rushes through the door with a scared look on his face.

"Hel... Help...there...is a...a rabid... animal out there." The man says while exhausted.

"Ok sir we will deal with that, but what is your name?" The Earth Ninja asked.

"My... My name is David." the man replied. "I was walking through a forest with my friend Jack, that's when this huge wolf creature attacked us, it killed him but I was able to get away."

"Ok, you stay here for right now, Me, Zane, and Jay will deal with it."Cole said "Ok guys lets go get it.

The ninja then leave the temple in search for the werewolf, they start to go through the forest.

"Ok guys keep your guard up, the rabid animal could be anywhere," Cole says

They continue to look through the forest until they bump into Skylor.

"Skylor? What are you doing out here?" The Blue Ninja asks.

"I was on a date with Kai but he mysteriously left, so I went out to look for him, that's where I went through an alleyway where I found torn clothes,I looked throughout the city where I found a dead body in the subway, blood drops led to a path to here," Skylor said.

After Skylor said that, The werewolf landed from out of nowhere and near the ninja, surprising them.

"Holy shit!" Jay yells out

The ninja then pull out their weapons, the werewolf then lunges at them where it punches Jay, launching him into a tree.

"Jay!" they all say.

"Cole then runs to the werewolf fending him off the werewolf uses his claws to try to attack cole, but he successfully blocks it with his scythe. Cole then punches the ground, sending a tremor to the werewolf and launching it away from them, then gets up and Jumps up in the air and onto a tree, unbeknownst to the ninja. The ninja then goes over to Jay to see if he alright.

"Jay are you ok?" Zane asks

"Yeah Zane, though I think I have sprained something," Jay says

Jay tries to get up but is unable to due to him spraining his ankle.

"Owwww! that hurt, I don't think I can walk right now." The Lightning ninja says clutching his ankle.

"Just sit right here we'll deal with that rabid ani..." Cole says before he is cut off.

The werewolf then leaps for cole and hits him, launching Cole away from the ninja onto the ground, knocking him out.

"Cole!" Zane yells out

The werewolf then slashes at Zane's chest, revealing his inner workings and then grabs him and throws him Knocking him into skylor knocking them both out.

The werewolf then lets out a howl of victory, It then starts to see light in the distance. where it then runs away. Jay then falls asleep from being tired.

 **-A few hours later-**

Kai wakes up his bed not remembering what happened to him in that last few hours.

"Oh man what happened last night."

He goes to look in a mirror where he sees that all he has on are torn up pants, seeing how his sitiuation is he quickly switches out his tattered pants for some new clothes.

He then goes to the main hall where he sees a dead body laying on the ground.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Kai yells out

"He then inspects the body where he sees that it was a random person. Kai picks up the body and starts to dig a grave for it.

 **-Back in the forest-**

One by one the ninja start to wake up.

"Oh no we have to go get that wolf or it will kill more people," Cole says

"Agreed, but Zane and I need to be fixed up first," Jay said.

"Ok fine, but we'll still have to look for it." The Earth Ninja said.

After picking up Zane, Cole and the other ninja make their way home.

 **-End of Chapter 3-**


	4. The Wedding

The remaining ninja return to the temple, when they return there they try to figure out what was the thing that attacked them.

"What the hell was that?!" Cole yells out

"It had to be a werewolf." Jay answers

"Well I think I'm convinced that it's a werewolf now.." The Earth Ninja says "Especially after that!"

"Yeah, after that I don't think I want to ever encounter that thing again." The Blue Ninja says

Walking through the hall, Kai overhears Cole and Jay talking about how something attack them.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Kai asks

"Well we are talking about how a werewolf attacked us." Jay said "And we are all banged up because of it."

"Yeah just look at Zane." Cole answered aswell.

"A werewolf! Could it have been that one that attacked me?" Kai asks

"Maybe, we don't know yet but we'll try to find that out." Zane says.

The ninja then hear the door open, a person then walks down the hallway

"Lloyd! you are back!" They all say.

"Where have you been?" The Earth Ninja asks

"Well it's a long story, a very long story." Lloyd answers "I can explain later."

"Well we have a lot to explain too Lloyd." The Ice Ninja said.

"I think we can talk about these matters later." Then Green Ninja said.

-Months later-

Over the course of months, The ninja are still looking for the werewolf. During this time Jay and Nya's Relationship starts to grow even further. Kai on the other hand is starting to feel the effects of his transformations, as with each transformation his aggressive side comes up more frequently. During this time Kai is walking down a Hallway, he then bumps into Cole.

"Oh my bad Kai." Cole apologizes

Kai then pins Cole against the wall.

"You better watch yourself next time, or I will crush your bones into dust!" Kai says in a harsh tone.

"Dude, you don't have to be so harsh about it I said I was sorry." Cole says

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Kai asks.

"No Kai I am not." The Earth Ninja says.

"I will not take th..." Kai says

Kai realizes what he is doing and let's go of Cole.

"I'm sorry Cole, I haven't been myself these past few months." Kai says in a Apologetic Tone.

Kai then runs off to his room. Cole then walks in the main roon to see that the ninja are grouped up

"Guys I have something to announce." Jay says.

"What is is Jay? Lloyd asks.

"Yeah what is it? Zane asks.

"So i bought a ring and I'm going to ask Nya to marry me." Jay explains

"Thats awesome Jay." Zane says.

"Yeah, but when and where are you going to do this?" The green ninja asks.

"Im going to take her out on a date at the Mega Monster Amusement Park, Where are first date took place and thats where i'm going to propose." The Blue Ninja explains. "And it will be later today."

"Hey guys, what are you all doing?" Cole asks

"Jay is gonna propose to Nya." The Ice Ninja says.

"That's awesome Jay." Cole says. "But I think we need to talk about Kai's Behavior, it's getting out of hand."

-In Kai's room-

Over in Kai's room, Kai is facing a wall, thinking about all the things he has done over the past few months

"Maybe those corpses are right, Maybe I am werewolf." Kai tells himself. "No I'm not, what am I saying?"

"I'm guessing you have come to a realization Kai." Someone says.

"Who said tha... Oh a talking corpse." The Fire Ninja turns around and says. "No I still dont believe that I'm a werewolf."

"Hello Kai my name is Jack and I'm the person you murdered, It's not too late for you can still kill that werewolf." Jack says. " But there is a Full Moon next week and you will transform like always, if you don't want to suffer them anymore..Kill the werewolf."

"But what happens if someone else kills the werewolf?" The red ninja asks

"Then you are screwed, you will forever transform into a werewolf and the only way out is suicide, so kill the werewolf or be damned for the rest of your life. Jack says.

Kai the turns around to take in what just happened but when he tries to go ask more questions the Corpse disappeared.

-A Few hours later at Mega Monster Amusement Park-

"This was such a great date Jay." Nya said. "It was such a blast revisiting this place again."

"Yeah I know." Jay said.

They both get up from their seats and walk near the exit when Jay pulls out the ring.

"Nya." Jay says.

"Yes Jay?" The Water ninja asked.

Jay then gets on a knee and gets the ring out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" Jay asked.

"Oh my god, yes Jay I will!" Nya says with excitement

Jay gets up and they start to hug as people around them start to clap.

They then exit the place and go home.

-1 Week Later-

After a week of Preparation and getting things right, Jay and Nya have their wedding set at a chapel in Ninjago City

"Man I can't wait the wedding tonight guys." Jay says

"Congrats Jay, it may have taken years...but you finally got the courage to tie the knot." Cole Jokingly says.

"Oh shut up cole." The Blue ninja says.

They then share a laugh together

"I'd Like to congratulate you Jay." Wu says.

"Thanks Master Wu." Jay says.

"You only have a few hours left Kai." Someone says.

Kai then turns around to find where the voice came from.

"Where are you going to Kai?" Zane asks.

"Um...to the restroom." Kai answers

Kai then goes to find where the voice is.

"Hello Kai i'm David person that you murdered A long time ago, I'm also the friend of another person that you murdered." David says.

"Is this still about me becoming a werewolf? The Fire Ninja asks.

"Yes Kai, you only have a few hours left Kai before you turn again." He said.

-Few Hours later-

Over at the Chapel in Jamanakai Village, Jay and Nya have the building set for a wedding. Nearly everyone that Jay and Nya knew came to the wedding. The wedding starts as Jay walks down to the Priest. Then Nya with her brother Kai walk down to the priest.

"We are are gathered here today in holy matrimony as these to two young people have confessed their love to each other..." The Priest.

As the priest went on with what he was doing, Cole and Kai were whisper to eachother

"Looking back, All of this happened because of that one fatefull day when I met Master Wu in me and Nya's Little blacksmith shop." Kai says.

"Yeah and I wouldn't have met any of you, But I'm glad things turned out the way they did." Cole says.

"Do Jay, take Nya as your Lawfully Wedded Wife?" The Priest asks

"I do." Jay answers

"And do you Nya, take Jay as your Lawfully wedded Husband?" The Priest asks Nya

"I do." Nya says.

"Then, the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." The Priest says.

Jay and Nya start to kiss each other as people started to cheer them on.

Around fifteen minutes later, people in the chapel people start to talk. Near a window, Kai, Nya, Jay and Skylor are talking.

"I'd like to congratulate you two on your marriage, I hope it's is everlasting." Skylor says.

"Thank you Skylor now if you don't mind us, me and Nya are going to go somewheres else." The Blue ninja said.

"You must be very proud of your sister Kai." Skylor says.

"Yeah, I never thought that she would ever meet the right person, but Jay is a good person and will treat her well." Kai says.

"So... Kai I was thinking maybe you would like to go out on a date again since that last one didn't go out well. The Red-Haired ninja said.

"Uh..Sure..Skylor I..would like to do th..." Kai says trying to get his words out.

Before Kai could finish his sentence he seese that the full moon is rising and starts to get a strange feeling that runs throughout his body.

"Uhhhhhh." Kai says clutching his abdomen.

"Are you alright Kai? Skylor worringly asks.

"No its all good, I think I... Might have to..." Kai barely speaks out.

Kai then runs out of the Chapel and to the back of it, he then falls to his knees.

"Why is this happening to me!" Kai asks.

Kai's Body starts to get larger and fur starts to grow out of his body. His suit starts to tear as it can not contain his ever-changing form. Someone then passes by to investigate what is happening

"Hey dude are you alright?" The man asks.

"RUN...GET OUT OF HERE... SAVE YOUR SELF!" Kai barely yells out.

-Inside the Chapel-

"I wonder if Kai is alright, he has been outside for quite a bit." Skylor says.

"I'm pretty sure he is Skylor." Lloyd Says.

A wolf howl goes off which silences the crowd of people talking, followed by a man screaming in pain.

"Holly shit...wha-what w-was th-that." Some one anxiously says.

"A werewolf." Lou says.

"You know... I'm starting to agree with you dad."Cole says.

"Alright everyone we need to barricade all of the doors." Wu says

People then start to barricade the doors inorder to keep themselves from danger. The lights then go out as Werewolf Kai finds the Circut Breaker and cuts the wires.

"Oh no... n-not th-the l-l-lights." The same person says.

People then start to scatter everywhere to hide.

"Hey before we die, can you tell me what your name is?" Someone asks.

"My n-n-name i-is Sh-Sh-Shaggie." he says.

"Thats a nice name." The person says

"Th-Th-Thanks." Shaggie says.

Jay then lights candles found on the alter, where after that glass can be heard broken. People go to investigate where they find a dead mutilated body

"OH MY GOD!" Someone yells out.

"That's just not right man." Someone else yells out.

Then Werewolf Kai busts through the window behind them and starts killing the people in the wedding, one by one the people are either decapitated or they bleed out from the deep claw slashes or bite wounds.

"C'mon guys we need to get these people out of here." Lloyd says.

In order to protect the remaining people at the wedding, they fight the werewolf while the remaining people escape. The werewolf then sees Lou trying to escape, It starts to sprint towards Lou tackling him and tearing him apart.

"Dad!" Cole yells out.

As the werewolf is tearing up Lou, Cole uses his earth elemental powers to get the werewolf off of his Dad.

"YOU ARE DEAD MEAT NOW!" Cole yells out in anger.

Cole then tackles the werewolf and starts to pummel his face into the ground and then gets up off of the werewolf. The werewolf then gets up and punches Cole sending him flying through the chapel wall.

"COLE!" The Ninja say.

The rest of the ninja and Wu fight the werewolf, but are quickly disposed of except for Jay

"Is that all you've got!" Jay says trying to be intimidating.

The werewolf then looks at Jay and starts to walk towards him. Jay then puts up his fist like a Boxer and starts to wallop the werewolf punching his gut, ribs, and werewolf then grabs Jay's neck and throws him across the Chapel.

"JAY!" Nya says runing over to Jay.

The rest of the ninja try to fight off the werewolf for hours but are unable to due to its supernatural strength, They try their hardest.

"Jay... are you alright? Nya asks worringly.

"Yeah... Though... I...I think I...may have broken something." The Lightning Ninja is barely able to say.

Zane then uses his ice powers to freeze the werewolf, but it breaks through and it slashes off Zane's leg

Werewolf Kai then lets out a Howl of Victory. it then jumps through the glass and starts to sprint away.

Cole then steps inside what remains of the chapel and looks for his father.

"Dad, oh no please dad I don't want you to die." Cole says

"It's game over for me cole, the werewolf got me pretty good." His dad says.

"Please...dad we can... can get you help... save you I don't want you to die." Cole says choking up on word.

"Its too late cole, But I want to let you know that I'm very proud of you, and..." Lou says before dying

"And what...please dad... speak... PLEASE!" the Earth Ninja says about to cry.

Cole then breaks out in tears on his father's body, knowing that the only family member that he knew was gone. Master wu then walks up to Cole

"I'm sorry Cole, I'm sorry that this all went down like this, One day we will capture that werewolf." Wu says

"And that werewolf will pay!" Cole says in a hatefilled voice.

-Elsewhere-

Hour's later Kai wakes up in a Barnhouse next to some dead livestock.

"Holy shit what happened here?" Kai says with a shocked expression

He then gets out of the farm to see two dead farmers and sees that Ninjago City is nearby.

"I need to get back the temple." the fire ninja says

-End of chapter 4-

(Wowzers, that took longer to write than I anticipated atleast its done, so yeah Cole's father is dead, Jay is injured, and Zane is damaged. Oh yeah Btw i made a poll, I need y'all to vote whether i should make a crossover story or not. Voting will end next week and which other option wins my next story will be a crossover story or not, Anyway Excaliber out!)


	5. The Nightmare

After the incident at the Church in Ninjago, The ninja try their hardest to find a way to get the werewolf. Kai after months of thinking about all these situations that happened accepts that he is a werewolf. Worried that he will get caught, goes to a storage department in Ninjago and buys a storage building where he goes to lock himself in it every full moon. During this time Kai and Skylor's relationship grows further this time.

"Thanks for taking me on this date Kai." Skylor Says

"No problem," Kai says.

"Hey Kai, once we get back to the temple maybe we could... have a bit of fun." The red-haired ninja said winking at Kai.

Kai then starts to blush.

"Um... Sure." He says

They then walk back to the Temple where they enter it and they go to Kai's room.

"Hey Kai, hey Skylor." Zane says.

Hey Zane, what are you up to?" The Amber Ninja asks.

"I'm going to help Cole set up the funeral for his dad." Zane says. "what are you two up to?"

"Oh... we're just going into Kai's room," Skylor says.

"Well... okay then," Zane says

Kai and Skylor then go into his room.

-In Cole's Room-

In Cole's room, Cole is punching a punching bag with a picture of a werewolf.

"That werewolf will pay for what he has done to my father!" Cole says while throwing lariats at the bag.

Cole, going into rage starts to punch it with a lot of force sending it off its hook and against the wall busting the bag.

Cole then walks to an end table and looks at a picture of him and his dad together.

"I will avenge you dad, even it takes me years. When I find that werewolf and I will make it beg for mercy."

Cole then walks out of his room

-In Ninjago City-

Somewhere in a Church in Ninjago City, a funeral for Lou is held as everyone who knew him came there, from the Ninja to the members in his band the Royal Blacksmiths. Inside the Church, there is a casket and a stand with Photos of Lou that showcase his life from his early years up to what he looked like before he died each person that knew him personally goes up to the podium to recall memories about him. after a few people go up, Cole goes up to the podium.

"My dad was a great man, he always wanted what's best of me and wanted me to do what was right. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps. But I always wanted to go my own way. which led me to telling my dad that I was doing all these great things with what he wanted me to do." Cole says

Kai starts to fall asleep due to boredom but then wakes up later by his sister.

"Kai it's your turn to the podium." The Water Ninja said

"Why do I have to go? Kai asks. "I barely Knew the guy besides that day where we were practicing dancing or whatever."

"Kai Just do it, please do it for Cole." Nya pleads

"Fine." The brown haired ninja said

Kai then goes up to the podium trying to think up something to say.

"So... Uh, Cole's dad was pretty cool I guess." Kai says

The people around the Church then start to stare at Kai.

"Look... It's hard... at a time like this to find words to find you any comfort." Kai says

"There is no comfort... hahahahaha." Cole says before breaking out into laughter.

Kai then gives a strange look as if something wasn't right.

"Wait a minute... Cole wouldn't be laughing this hard especially since it was his dad that died." Kai thinks to Himself.

"There is only private justice." The Earth Ninja said.

The stares that Kai was getting started to get more creepy and anger-filled.

"Look, I'm sorry that... that this werewolf attacked and killed Cole's dad...Ok a wise man once told me that we should not try not to fear the terror that creeps at night or that which flys by noonday... But we do... we do it anyways." Kai explains

The looks and stares Kai were getting worse by the second.

But there is so much we don't know and that we feel very small and.." Kai says before getting cut off.

"Kai! My dad was torn apart!" Cole yells out

After that was said Growls could be heard around the church as Kai gave a shocked expression on his face

"What the hell is happening." The fire ninja thought.

Then before his eyes, the people around the church started to turn into werewolves, while Kai could only watch in horror. then the windows start to bust and the lights go out as Kai gets stuck with fear paralysis. A wolf-like hand busts through the casket lid as Kai gives a horrified expression. The werewolves then start to move towards him as they start to crowd him.

Kai then pops up from his from his seat contemplating the nightmare he just had.

"When I saved him that day in the concert hall, that's when he became proud of what I had become. I will miss him." Cole explains. Cole then steps down from the podium, Nya then notices the scared expression on Kai's face after look beside her

"Kai... are you alright?" Nya asks.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare, where I was up at the podium and I gave this speech when all the sudden, all of you became werewolves." The Red Ninja explains.

"Look, it is just a dream ok, you know that right and none of that will ever happen," Nya says

"Yes, I know Nya," Kai responds back

After an hour people started to go home and Cole had his dad buried in a cemetery near Ninjago. after his father was buried, Cole kneels down to his father's grave and pay's his respects to him, Someone then walks up to him

"Hey there, are you ok?" The person asks.

"Not really, my dad died a few months ago." The Earth Ninja said.

"I'm so sorry, how did that happen?" The person asks.

Cole then gets up and turns around revealing himself to the person.

"Well like I said this happened a few days ago." Cole says ."But what's your name?"

"My name is Seliel." she says" I already know that you are Cole, the earth ninja."

"Well, I guess I'll explain it then," Cole says

"Ok then, lay out all the information," Seliel says.

-At the Temple-

"Have you found anything yet Zane?" Jay asked.

"Not yet Jay, but we will find that werewolf." The Ice Ninja said.

"Man that werewolf has been a whole lot of trouble, I hope we can catch it so we can find out its identity." The Blue Ninja said.

"Yeah that's for sure if we do that we could end these problems once and for all," Zane exclaims.

The door can be heard opening as Jay and Zane look to see that it's cole with someone else.

"Hey Cole...so who is this person you brought along with you," Jay asks

"Seliel Let me introduce you to Jay and Zane, say hello guys,"Cole says

"Hello." Both Jay and Zane say.

"Hi." She says.

"Oh no, well I don't have much time left here I have to get back home," Seliel says

"Why is that?" Cole asks.

"I have a thing I need to get done," Seliel told the ninja.

Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Cole says.

"Bye Cole," Seliel says

As she leaves, Cole gives this off this look that show's he has fallen in love.

"Look's like someone has fallen in love," Jay says in a joking manner.

"Shut up Jay," Cole responds

"Jeez calm down cole." The Blue ninja said.

Kai then enters the room the rest are in.

"Guys... you need to see this," Kai says

The ninja then enters the main room looking at the TV.

"In other news, A bounty has been put up for this so-called madman who has been murdering countless people over the course of months and several Bounty Hunter's have come to the plate." The New reporter said.

"This is not good." Kai says

"and why is that kai?" Cole asks.

"Because if they get to the werewolf first, then we won't get to see who it is and cole..." Kai said

"What Kai?" Cole asks

"You'll never get to deal with the werewolf personally," Kai answered

"Kai is right, we need to get this werewolf before those bounty hunters get to it," Zane says.

"Well let us hope that we are able to get to it first," Jay says.

-End of Chapter 5-

(Wow this took a long time due to the copious amount of writer's blocks and personal issues but I was finally able to get it done. About the poll, since no one really voted I have decided myself that I will do a crossover story as you saw in the author's note and on my profile where it shows a crossover story, anyways I think I've said enough, Excal out!)


	6. The Reveal

After hearing about it on the news, The ninja tries to find the werewolf first before the bounty hunters get to it first. During this time Seliel and Cole's relationship starts to grow. After a month of searching they encounter it in the woods, they start to fight it, although they are not as strong as the werewolf they use all of their strength together to overpower the werewolf.

"This is our chance guys! get the werewolf." Lloyd said

The werewolf tries to run away but its feet are caught by Zane's ice blast tripping it. The ninja then run up to the werewolf, Zane then freezes the wolf's feet and once its hands are put behind its back Zane freezes them together too.

"Alright guys, we need to get the werewolf back to the temple before any bounty hunters get here," Zane said. "Cole pick up the werewolf."

Before cole picked up the werewolf, he punched it so hard that it got knocked out.

"Alright, I got'em," Cole said

"I can't wait to teach whoever this is a lesson and make him or he will wish they were dead for killing my dad!" Cole thought to himself.

The ninja then takes the werewolf back to the temple where they lock it up in a chair with lots of chains. The ninja waits until sunrise to find out who the werewolf is.

As the sun rises, the werewolf starts to transform back into its human form, It's feet starts to shorten, it's snout retreats back into a human face, its ears shrink back into human ones, it's claws recede back into its hands, its fur starts to shrink and recede back. The werewolf, now a human has its head down and he pulls his head up to reveal himself to the ninja.

"Oh man, what happened?" the fire ninja asks out loud.

Kai then looks around to see he is locked up in a chair and sees the ninja around him with shocked faces.

"Oh no." Kai thinks to himself

"Kai?! you are the werewolf?" Nya questions him.

"I... I can't believe this..." Skylor says sadly

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER! YOUR ASS IS MINE NOW." Cole angrily yells out.

Jay and Zane try to hold back Cole.

Kai how could you have not told us this, you could have prevented all of the things that have happened." The green ninja says interrogating Kai.

"I couldn't bring myself to doing it Lloyd, I didn't want you all to live with the fact that I was a werewolf." The fire ninja answers. "What are you guys going to do with me now that you know."

"we'll find ou..." Lloyd says

Then the doorbell rings.

"Ugh... I'll deal with you once I get back." Lloyd says.

Lloyd then goes to the door and opens it.

"Hello?" The Blonde Hair Ninja asks.

After Lloyd said that, someone came in and knocked him out

"Lloyd!?" The ninja say in unison

"Get the werewolf boys." The person says.

Then a strange smoke is released into the temple. which causes the ninja to fall to the ground and become unconscious. Kai also about to become unconscious tries to stay awake but through the blurriness of his eyes he sees huge mercenary come to him, he then falls asleep where the mercenary breaks the chains and picks him up.

-Hours later-

The ninja then wakes up and see that Kai is gone.

"Where is Kai?"Jay asks.

"Oh no, I think some bounty hunters got him." Nya worringly said.

"We need to find where the location of where he is," Lloyd says.

"I'M STILL NOT DONE WITH HIM!" Cole yells out

"Cole calm down, even though he unintentionally killed your father he is still apart of the team," Lloyd says.

"Fine, but if I'm able to I will punch him in the gut," Cole said

-Over at a warehouse-

Ok father, we got the werewolf." Someone says

"Good, now bring him to me." The Group Leader says

The bodyguards then bring Kai to the leader of the mercenary group in a room, the bodyguards then set Kai on his knees pull his the mask of his head.

"Who are you people?! What do you all want with me?! are you the bounty hunters?!" Kai furiously asks.

"Oh no no no boy, we are not bounty hunters... we were merely posing as ones to get to you." The guy said.

"Then...who are you people." The Fire Ninja asked.

"My name is Vladimir, But you can call me Vlad for short, I'm the leader of this mercenary group, but we didn't capture you for money, We captured you because I want your wolf powers. " The guy said.

"Why!?" Kai asks.

"Because, I don't see lycanthropy as a curse I see it as a blessing upon mortals and if I can control these powers, then I can use them to prevent crime," Vlad explains.

"What!?" Kai questions him

"Well my dear boy, crime is a disease that should be purified and a better way to do that is to kill the criminals." The Leader explains

"You are a madman! Murdering the criminals won't solve anything, it will just make the situation worse, and how do you plan to get my powers from me?!" The brown haired ninja asks.

"It's simple, I'm having a machine built that will transfer any supernatural powers from one person to the other, you will go to the pod of giving and I will go into the pod of receiving, it should be done in a month," Vlad explains. "Well, it seems that time is up for our little chit-chat, guards take him away."

The bodyguards then pick up Kai and take him to a cell.

"I hope my friends come for me soon," Kai tells himself.

After the cell was locked, the bodyguard went back to his post, which is near Vlad's mission room

"You've done well Seliel, soon I will have those powers thanks to you." Vlad said.

"What will you want me to do next father," Seliel said.

"Make sure that he doesn't escape." Her father said pointing where Kai is at.

"Yes Father." She said.

-One month later-

The ninja do their best to find Kai, but then something shocking comes up that turns them on their heads.

Lloyd is walking down a hallway when he sees a weeping Skylor, he goes up to her.

"Hey Skylor... are you alright?"

"I...I took a pregnancy test...because i was suffering from... from morning sickness, and..." Skylor tries to say.

"Oh no... Don't tell me that it was..." The green ninja says.

"It was positive," Skylor says trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh no... come here," Lloyd says trying to comfort Skylor.

Lloyd then starts to hug Skylor.

"The reason...I'm...I'm crying is because this baby might inherit this curse from Kai." Skylor barely says.

"Don't think that way Skylor, Maybe the baby won't get that curse," Lloyd says trying to comfort Skylor.

Zane walks up to Lloyd and Skylor

"Hey Lloyd, I think we may have a lead," Zane says

Lloyd then lets go of Skylor

"I'll be right back Skylor." The blonde haired ninja said.

"Ok, so we have been using the Falcon to spy on one of the people that looked suspicious," Zane said

The Falcon then flies above the person where he travels out of Ninjago city which leads them to a warehouse.

"That must be where they are holding Kai," Nya said.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go there." The green ninja said

The ninja leave the temple to the warehouse

-End of Chapter 6-

(Woowee, this chapter man, it was a bitch to write due to the numerous writers blocks and stuff like that, well Skylor is revealed to be pregnant with Kai's baby and they don't know if the baby will inherit the curse, meanwhile this new villain called Vlad is wanting something he doesnt quite understand. as always Excal out!)


	7. The Enemy

Over at the warehouse, Kai is still locked up in the cage, meanwhile, the ninja is on their way to that same warehouse. Kai sees Vlad pass by and tells him something.

"Tonight is the full moon Vlad", Kai tells Him.

"So what, you won't transform tonight," Vlad says

"That's where you are wrong Vlad, Once I transform you will die." The fire ninja tells him.

"I will have precautions taken." The leader tells Kai.

Then a guard comes to Vlad and Kai.

"Sir, the machine has been finished." The guard tells them.

"Excellent, get the keys to this cage," Vlad tells his guard.

"Right away sir." He says.

-Near the warehouse-

A few hours pass by as the ninja arrive at the warehouse and get on the roof via Elemental dragons, they go to a huge window, they see a machine with two tubes and some engineers.

"What is that?" Cole asks.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good," Lloyd says.

"Hey look there is Kai." Nya points out.

"What should we do Lloyd?" Jay asks.

"We wait for the right opportunity." The green ninja says.

"Woah ahhhh!" Jay yells out as he trips breaking through the glass.

The so-called guards then group up around Jay

"Uh oh." Jay thinks to himself.

The rest of the ninja then drop down to protect Jay.

"Well shit," Jay says.

"Well Well Well, If it isn't the ninja," Vlad says.

"Give us Kai." Lloyd.

"It is not that simple green one, I need Kai for right now," Vlad says. "But I should Introduce myself, My name is Vlad."

"What will it take for you to give Kai back?" Lloyd asks.

"Well first off, let me remove the werewolf within him and let me absorb his powers." The Boss Said.

"We can't let you do that, what if he dies." The green ninja says.

"I'm doing this for the greater good for Ninjago, to stop crime once and for all," Vlad says.

"You don't care about Ninjago, you just want power and attention," Lloyd tells Him.

"Ok I've had enough of them, Guards seize them and bring me the one who they call Kai!" Vlad commands his Guards to do.

The Guards and the Ninja start to battle it out as two guards bring Kai to the machine.

"They better hurry up and bring him here, the full moon is almost rising." Vlad thinks to himself."

The Guards along with Seliel then bring Kai to the machine and put him in there, while fighting the guards Cole notices a familiar face over by the machine.

"Seliel?" Cole says.

The Moon starts to rise as the guards hurry to put Kai in the machine. Seliel then goes over to on/off switch on the command of her father but starts to hesitate.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Vlad asks.

"I don't know if I should go through this," Seliel tells her father.

"Why not?" Her dad asks.

"I'm starting to realize how absurd this is Dad, What if you can't control the powers?"

"Ugh... Do I have to..." Vlad says

Before he could finish what he say, Vlad and Seliel start to hear groans near them, they look too see Kai slightly hunching over onto the glass and he pounds hard onto it.

"Seliel do it now, if the transformation is complete then we won't be able to contain him and we'll lose this opportunity.

"It's too late now, I have made my choice." Seliel says as she uses her sword to chop through the machine.

"What... have... YOU DONE!" Vlad yells out

"I know where stance lies and its not with you," Seliel says as she Jumps away from the machine

A transformed Kai then breaks the glass in the container he is in and goes after Vlad, where he then slashes Vlad on the leg, hoping that he wouldnt go far but his guards come to his aid, Vlad then discreetly goes to hide. Werewolf Kai then starts to slaughter Vlads guards, to the point where there is only half of them left, to stop him the Ninja jump in front of him.

"Kai I know you are in there somewhere, snap out of it," Lloyd says to his Transformed Friend.

The Werewolf slashes at Lloyd but misses. A battle ensues where the ninja tries to tie Kai but are unable to due to his supernatural wolf strength. After hours they all get tossed around by his punches until Lloyd and Skylor are left. Werewolf Kai the tosses Lloyd aside leaving only skylor.

"Please... Kai, come to your senses I know you are still in there." Skylor says. "I love you."

The Angered look on The werewolf's face starts to soften as it realizes who the person is. In that Moment of vulnerability, Vlad comes out from hiding and grabs an emergency silver sword from a weapons case and stabs Kai from behind sending him falling to the ground, he then tries to run

"KAI!" Skylor yells out.

Lloyd then gets up sends an energy blast towards Vlad Knocking him out.

After all the hours of fighting in the night, the sun starts to rise as Kai transforms back into his regular self. Lloyd pulls the sword from his back.

"Kai please say something... anything." A panicked Skylor says.

To no avail he says nothing.

"Oh no...he can't be..." Jay nervously says

"Dead, it seems to be the case," Zane says

"No no no... he can't be dead," Nya says

Skylor then starts to cry and puts her head down on his torso.

-At Kai's Funeral-

A lot of people come to Kai's funeral to pay their respect to the fallen fire ninja. the casket is placed above a hole where it will be put in the ground.

"So what's going to happen now that Kai is dead Lloyd?" Jay asks

"I don't know yet, But I do know that we must keep this a secret from his son at all costs, We don't want him to know that his father was a rampaging werewolf, Skylor has agreed on these circumstances." The green ninja tells Jay.

The casket is then placed underground.

-Epilogue-

"So what are you in for?" An inmate asks someone.

"Well its a long story, but let's just say I killed a werewolf and was put in prison for it." The person says

"Who are you!?" The inmate asks.

"you can call me Vlad." The Former Leader says to the inmate.

-End of Chapter 7-

(And Finally, we've come to the end of another story, what a ride that was. I bet you didn't expect Kai to die? So I'd like to apologize for this chapter for taking so long as I had some personal issue I had to sort out and I also had quite a bit of writer's blocks when I wrote this chapter. Ok, so I'd like to thank everyone for sticking along for the ride. Also please go check out my newest story From Dusk Till Dawn and put some reviews on it, that would be very appreciated. One final thing I have created a Discord Channel so for those who want to join the Link is on my profile. As always, Excal out!.)


End file.
